Love Is Hard
by DragonFireAngelVWP
Summary: Why is that Inuyasha and Kagome can't have some time alone to tell each other how they feel? And what happens when Kagome goes missing?? ::Hey! I know it has been a while since I have updated. Sorry about the wait. Hope you like this chapter! R&R!::
1. Chapter One: People These Days!

****

Inuyasha

Right now it is pretty tamed, the rating is for later chapters.

****

Disclaimer-I don't won Inuyasha, Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Love Is Hard

Chapter One: People these days!!

By: DragonFireAngelVWP

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha and Kagome have wanted to tell each other how they feel but there are so many damn interruptions. When will they find the time?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hot Springs

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome called. 'Where did he go? That brat.'

What Kagome did not know was the he was all ready in the water and at the edge to jump out and get her. 'Oh, well, might as well get in.' She was kind a mad that he was not here. Around the hot spring were large oak trees and some cherry blossom trees here and there. They were in full bloom. They were wonderful.

"AAAAKKKK!!!!" Kagome squeaked.

"I got you!!" Inuyasha smiled and started to laugh.

"That is not funny!!' Kagome crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha nipped her neck playfully.

"I GUESS I can forgive you." Kagome just glared at him. "Your lucky that I just don't say S I T you, Inuyasha. Yea know."

"Yea." Inuyasha just looked at the water.

Kagome hit him playfully on the arm. She started to splash him and he did the same back. They got used to one another being naked in front of each other. They settled down and just relaxed. Kagome washed Inuyasha back and then his hair. 'His hair is so soft.' Kagome thought, 'How does he keep it like this? He doesn't even know what to do with it.' When Kagome was finished washing his hair she started to brush it.

'Gods it feels so good when she does that. She has the lightest touches.' Inuyasha wished they could stay like that forever. When she was finished with that, Inuyasha started to wash her back. 'She has such soft skin. She must you this stuff to keep her skin soft.' Inuyasha was referring to her soap. It smelled like mint. It wasn't a bad smell but a really relaxing smell. It really soothed him. He started to wash her and when he finished he brushed her hair.

'Wow, I knew never this stuff kept her hair this soft. It has hardly any tangles in it.' He was lost in thought on how he wanted to mate with her. He also was wondering how he was going to tell her how he feels about her. All he really had to do was pray that he could. Whenever they were going to tell each other they got interrupted.

-*~*-*~*Flashback

"Kagome." Her back was to him. They were coming back from the well, to go to the village. Kagome was in her time getting supplies and some cloths that she could change into. In steed of wearing her school clothes all the time.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"There is something I want to tell you."

"Ok." Kagome stopped what she was doing. She put down the bag and turned to look at him.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"KAGOME!! YOUR BACK!!" Shippo yelled, running to her. Before he could get to her, Inuyasha hit him on the head. Leaving a good size bump on his head. "OW!! What was that for?!"

"That was for fucking interrupting me!" Inuyasha was not in a good mood after that. He was back to his normal self again.

Sigh. That was all Kagome could do. "Anyways what were you going to say Inuyasha?"

"Erk...never mind. I will tell you later." Inuyasha picked her pack up and started walk back to the village. Shippo then realized what he had done. He felt really guilty.

*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback

Sigh.

"Is there something-wrong Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, no" She stared into his eyes. 'His eyes are so nice.'

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yea." Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, there is something that I have been wanting to tell you."

"What is that?"

'Should I tell him? I will tell him since it is the perfect time. No, one is around. Here it goes' "Inuyasha, I-I-"

//CRASH!!//

"What was that?" They said at the same time. 'I was so close. Damn!' It was Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sango was trying to catch Shippo and Miroku was trying to stop them both. Sango and Miroku were at first in a tree watching them. They both wanted to here if they would tell each other how much they love each other. Until Shippo came along. Shippo was just looking Kagome to show her something that he had found. What he did not know what that Inuyasha was with her and going to say they love each other.

"Sigh" Kagome was somewhat up set. But Inuyasha on the other hand was really pissed. He just wanted to rip Shippo's head off.

"What the FUCK do you want!!"

"Inuyasha please calm down." Kagome was doing her best not to let her temper get the best of her. "They didn't mean to."

"Like HELL they didn't!!" Inuyasha had lost all of his self-control. He got out of the water dried himself off and got his cloths of stomping way. 'Shippo is ssoo dead. He will no longer have a TAIL!! When I am done with him!' Inuyasha was way to piss to care that Sango had saw him butt naked.

"Shippo. You wanted something?" Kagome was upset that they had ruined the moment. But she didn't show it to them.

"Umm...no. Not any more." Shippo turned way walking back to camp feeling bad that he had ruined the moment.

"Miroku...umm...can you turn around please so I can dry off and get dressed?"

"Oh, sure." Miroku blushed. He walked away knowing if he turned around on purpose Sango would kick the crap out him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So what did you think of it? Did you like it or dislike it. If you would like me to right more just tell me and I will. I know it does not really have a plot (if that was what some people think). I am not great with plots. In fact I suck at plots. PLEASE REVIEW!! Well, I got to jam. BYE!!


	2. Chapter 2: Where is she?

****

Inuyasha

Disclaimer-I don't won Inuyasha, Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Love Is Hard

Chapter Two: Where is she?

By: DragonFireAngelVWP

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kaede's Hut

"Inuyasha don't worry Kagome will be back soon." Kaede was stirring their lunch.

"Shut up old hag. I don't need you telling me what to do." Inuyasha was not in a very good mood. Kagome and Inuyasha were playing by the well and just for fun Kagome used the "magic word sit". She told him that she would be right back. She sat him 8 times. He was not very happy.

She went back to get some stuff that she needed for her self.

~*~*~*~Flashback

"Inuyasha stay here. I will be right back. I just need to get something. I forgot it. Don't follow me. OK?" She was about ready to jump into the well.

"Why can't I follow you?" He was pretty confused.

"Because I have to get something personal, that I do not want you to see." She was now sitting on the well.

"Please Kagome. Please let me go with you or I will not let you go." Inuyasha was moving towards her.

'I wish I didn't have to do this Inuyasha.' "INUYASHA SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT."

//BAM!//

"OUFF!! YOU BITCH!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Inuyasha was now extremely pissed.

"I told you not to follow me. I will be right back. DO NOT follow me. Or I will do it again." Kagome gave a sigh and jumped. "BYE INUYASHA!"

*~*~*~*~End of Flashback

"When she gets back I am going to have a talk with her." He was drawing little boxes in the sand. "Sniff, sniff. She's back." Inuyasha had a big evil grin.

*~*~*~*At the Well

//Puff//

"Ah.. that feels better." Kagome had a hard time lifting her big pack out of the well. What she did not know that some demon was waiting for her. He knew it was Inuyasha's weakness.

//Russell, russell// 

Kagome spun around. "Who's there!" She picked up her bow and arrows.

"Ah. It is a shame that you don't know whom this is." The shadow came out from behind the bushes.

Gasp. Kagome was wide eyed when she saw it was. "IT'S YOU!"

"Yes, it is I."

"Inuy-" Kagome was about to scream. But he grabbed her and covered her mouth and took off with her. Kagome dropped her arrow that she was holding.

"Kagome you here?" Inuyasha just arrived at the well. "Ka-go-me" Inuyasha fall's to his knees. When he looked up his eyes had a glow to them. If your looked at them you could see fire in them. He was really pissed. He instinctively knew who took Kagome. He picked her pack up and her arrow and sprinted back to the village. He found Sango, Shippo and Miroku sitting out side.

"Sango, Shippo, Miroku!! LETS GO! NOW!" Inuyasha's eyes were red with rage. 

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango turned ant looked at him. Wondering what on Earth he was talking about.

"Kagome has been taken!" Inuyasha yelled. "Lets go!" He grabbed Shippo and took off. Sango's cat Kirara turned into its demon form. She climbed on Kirara's back, along with Miroku right behind her.

Kirara caught up with Inuyasha in two seconds .

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Miroku said looking at him.

"She was taken by...."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, what do you think of this chapter? Did I leave to big of a cliff hanger? If you want to know what happens next, just say so. ^o^ hehehehehe!!! I think I have some typo's in my story I am not sure. If there is just let me know. Sorry that this chapter is short. Well, I got to jam. BYE!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, the Inuyasha characters  
are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  


~*~*~*~*  
Love Is Hard

  
Chapter 3: The Rescue

  
By: DarkFireAngelVWP and Alucard Drak  


*~*~*~*~Kaede's Hut  


"Where did Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, Shippo go? Lunch was ready."  
Kaede started to think back a little.  


*~*~*~Flashback

  
"LET'S GO NOW!!"  


"What's wrong Inuyasha?"  


"Kagome has been taken!"  


*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback

  
"So that is where they went. I better go before they get hurt. The Monk can  
do little damage but Inuyasha and Sango can do much worse. I hope they don't  
get far when I get there." Kaede got up and grabbed her bow and a quiver of  
arrows.

  
*~*~*~*~*~In the Air

  
"Inuyasha, who took her?" Sango asked again. The last time Inuyasha tried to  
answer the question a branch hit him in the face that cut off his voice.  


"Naraku has taken her and Sesshoumaru as well." Inuyasha said despite the  
fact that he was feeling was really mad and was trying to concentrate on  
Kagome's sent.  


"How do you know that Sesshoumaru has taken her too?" Sango just looked at  
him in confusion.  


"I know that because the one holding Kagome is my brother and Naraku was  
waiting behind the well. Their sent was all round that place. You couldn't  
miss it." Inuyasha was beginning to worry about Kagome. 'They have better  
not have hurt her. They will die a slow and painful death if the hurt MY  
Kagome.'  


*~*~*~*~*~*On the Ground  


"I believe Inuyasha has for gotten about the tunnel to get to Naraku's  
shelter. How typical, Inuyasha." Kaede muttered to herself as she walked  
through the tunnel to get to Naraku's home.  


~*~*~*~*~*~Naraku's Home  


"LET ME GO!!" Kagome was screaming at the top of her lungs.  


//Pat, pat//  


//Smack!!//  


"You have spunk in you. I like that." Naraku was rubbing his check.  


"Leave her alone Naraku. It is not time to mate with her. She may be in  
heat, but this is not the time nor the place to do it." Sesshoumaru came out  
from the shadows.  


"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Kagome was not too happy. 'Inuyasha will be here any  
minute. I just know he will. Oh, man I am on period. DAMN!' She thought to  
herself. Kagome knew it was that time of month. She had just started two  
days ago.  


"When there is a better time and place, I will be the one to mate with her.  
I will make my brother mad and hate her."  


"What makes you think that Sesshoumaru?" Naraku was not happy now.  


"Because my brother loves her. If I was to mate with and she would bare my  
child then he would know longer love her. He would hate her, and thus would  
serve my plan."  


"Well, then. Let me at least do it once with her before she has your kid.  
Wait a minute. I thought you didn't like humans Sesshoumaru? What makes you  
suddenly change your mind?"  


"I don't but this one is important to my brother." He had an evil grin on  
his face.  


"YOU TWO ARE SO SICK!! YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU!!" Kagome was starting to get really pissed that Sesshoumaru wanted to fuck her and most  
of all at Naraku. Kagome thought it traumatizing that Naraku was a he/she  
wearing pink eye shadow.  


"Well, when they come let me know ok, Sesshoumaru? I am going to go have fun  
with this bitch." With that said Naraku picked her up and slung her over his  
shoulder. He walked out of the room. Kagome was working on how to get out of  
here and how to get her hands untied.  


"This should be fun don't you think." Naraku started to rub her ass.  


"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"  


*~*~*~*~Else Where  


"Inuyasha, is that his house?" Sango was mesmerized by its size.  


"Yeah, that is the Naraku's house." Inuyasha's temper grew even more. ::  
Sniff sniff: "What do you want old hag?" Inuyasha just looked at her from  
the bush she was behind.  


"Inuyasha you are truly stupid." Kaede stepped out from the bush she was  
behind.  


"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha was not in the mood to be annoyed.  


"I came to help. You do know if you take one more step you will let your  
brother and Naraku know you are here and with the others. I know of a way  
that wont let them know that you are here for Kagome."  


"What is that Kaede?" Miroku looked at her. For a minute Miroku started  
looking at Kaede with a some what horny look, but Miroku realized he was  
drunk and he hoped he wouldn't start hitting on her.  


"There are spells that not even a full demon can sense. One of the spells  
called the "without sensing presents." Kaede was kind a mad at Inuyasha that  
he did not know of this spell. Though the monk himself even knew of it but  
did not think of to use it.  


"OK, old hag. Cast it all ready." Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin. He  
did not have time to waste.  


"You should be thankful Inuyasha." Sango was not to happy with his tone  
right now. Who would be any ways?  


*~*~*~*~*~*~In The Room  


"Get way from me!" Kagome was running around the room in circles flailing  
her arms madly trying to get away from Naraku. He finally jumped on her and  
he pined her to the ground.  


"Now, now don't be like that. I am not going to hurt you to bad." Naraku  
licked her neck. Kagome could not move. 'He weighs too much! I wont be able  
to move.' Naraku pulled her over to the bed and tied her up to the post.  


"Now the fun is going to begin!" He had a large grin on his face. Kagome's  
hands and feet were tied down so she could not thrash around. There was one  
thing she could do though. That was to scream and hope that Inuyasha came  
for her.  


"Inuyasha!"  


"Face it wench he wont come for you." Naraku started to unbutton her shirt.  
He licked her breast and all she could do was protest. 'This so gross! And I  
can't move either!' That's all Kagome could think about. "You taste good.  
Yea know."  


"Shut up! Get off of me!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. He put his  
hands underneath her back and started to move his way towards her clasp in  
the back. He managed to get it off. When he was pulling it off of her (he  
moved it out of the way, above her head).  


//BAM!//  


"What the?!" Naraku jumped off of the bed.  


"GET YOU HANDS OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha snarled at him.  


"Oh, look the dog boy came for his bitch. How sweet." Naraku grabbed the  
sword next to his bed. Naraku charged straight at him.  


"Stupid fool." Inuyasha took out his fathers sword.  


"DIE DOG!" Naraku yelled.  


"After you Fag!" Inuyasha yelled right back at him. Inuyasha and Naraku  
clashed back and forth. Kagome just laid there in amazement. That's all she  
really could do. Since her hands were tied to the bad.  
The war between them went on for 2 days. In the end Inuyasha had very little  
blood on him. Just some scratches here and there, nothing major. Naraku on  
the other hand was decapitated. He was also in shreds.  


"Kagome..your alive." Inuyasha gave her a weak smile.  


"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in happiness. If she wasn't tied down to the bed  
she would be jumping all over him. He walked over to her and cut the ropes  
that bond her to the bed. As soon as the last rope was cut she jumped on  
him. She had forgotten that her shirt was open and she did not have on her  
bra on.  


Inuyasha did not notice. He was just happy to see her. She gave him a hug  
and started to kiss him all over his face. Inuyasha was shocked that she was  
kissing him. He liked it and all but it would have to continue later. This  
was not the time nor the place to do it.  


"Kagome..lets go." Inuyasha took off his cloak (if you red the book they  
call it a cloak in the second book) and put it on Kagome.  


"Ok. Thank you for saving me Inuyasha."  


"INUYASHA, KAGOME!" Sango yelled. Miroku and Shippo were right behind her.  
They came in the room. They brook down the door to get in. Sango didn't  
think about opening it.  


"What!" Inuyasha was now in a bad mood. It was going so well right now. They  
just had to bug them. 'This better be good!'  


"Your brother is dead! And now you are the ruler of the Western land!"  
Shippo yelled and jumped into Kagome's arms.  


"He's dead, huh? Which one of you killed him?" Kagome asked with amazement.  


"Well, first Shippo threw a powder ball in and then Sango was going to kill  
him with her boomerang. He dogged it, just like we planed. Then I sucked him  
into the hell hole. After he was sucked in the hell hole it closed up. It  
was is no longer there. It is gone forever! I can now live a normal life!"  
^_^ Miroku was so happy. Kagome was happy for him. Miroku showed them his  
hand. He was right it was no longer there.  


"Let's go home now. It has been a long night. Let's go get the hold hag  
now." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and picked her up. She did not complain.  
She was really quite happy. Shippo jumped out of her hands after Inuyasha  
picked her up.  


~*~*~Back with Kaede  


"See you guys back at the village." Inuyasha told them that he and Kagome  
would not be going the same way as them. They had to talk about something.  


"Ok. See you at the village." Kaede watched Kagome and Inuyasha take off.  
Kaede turned to Miroku to see him having a weird smile. He waved and got  
closer to Kaede.  


*~*~*~*~In the Air  


"Kagome, I...."  


*~*~*~  


A/N: So, what do you think of this chapter? Is this a big cliff hanger as  
well? ^_^ hehehe We're sorry! Not... REVIEW PLEASE!  
Other A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHA, stay tuned :D


	4. Chapter 4: Love Is In The Air

Inuyasha  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, the Inuyasha characters  
are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Love Is Hard  
  
Chapter 4: Love Is In The Air  
  
By: Alucard Drak and DragonFireAngelVWP  
  
*~*~*~In The Air  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something. But I think it is better that I say  
it at the Bone Eaters Well." Inuyasha was running and jumping as fast as he  
could. He held Kagome with one arm and tried to get to the well as fast.  
  
"Ok." Kagome put her head on his chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~5 minutes later  
  
"Kagome what I have been wanting to tell is not easy." Inuyasha put her on  
her feet.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome looked into his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I love you. I feel in love with you when I first met you. My heart  
was pounding like crazy when I first laid eyes on you." Inuyasha faces  
expression was soft and kind.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. I love you too." Kagome's eyes filled with tears of happens.  
Inuyasha hugged her.  
  
"Kagome there is one more thing that I would like to ask you." Inuyasha  
cupped her chin.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Kagome you would make me the happiest half breed in the world if you would  
be my mate." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha." Kagome leaned up and kissed him. Inuyasha picked her up and  
kissed her. Her feet were slightly off of the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*In The Tunnel  
  
"Kaede, what do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?" Shippo asked  
looking at her.  
  
"Child, my lips are sealed. I can not tell you that. Nor will Sango or  
Miroku." She forgot about Myoga the flee. Myoga was not with them either. He  
was in fact with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Why can't I know?!" Shippo pouted and stomped around.  
  
"You are to young to understand what's going on, child. Maybe when you are  
older we will tell you." Kaede was starting to get annoyed with his  
questions.  
  
"Kaede, are we all most their?" Sango was walking next to Miroku. She couldn  
't wait to get out of there, especially because Miroku was trying to hit on  
her now.  
"Yes, we are all most there. About another 5 minutes. None of you guys leave  
the village tonight. ESPECIALLY you Shippo." Kaede stopped dead in her  
tracks and turned about to face Shippo, who ran straight into her legs.  
  
"O-ok" Shippo ran to cower behind Sango's legs.  
  
"Monk will you help me with gathering herbs tomorrow?" Kaede started to walk  
again.  
  
"Yes, I would love too." His hand was snaking around Sango's hips.  
  
//BAM!!//  
  
"Shippo don't ask anymore questions ok?" Miroku said picking himself off of  
the floor. He had a huge bump on his head and several red hand marks on his  
face. They were probably from previous attempts.  
  
"Ok. But Miroku will you ever stop being a leach?" Shippo was holding in his  
giggles.  
  
"That's not funny." Miroku was not amused with that statement, rubbing the  
back of his head.  
  
"Ah, finally fresh air." Sango was happy to be finally out of there. She  
couldn't take it any longer. She ran ahead of everyone and enjoyed the  
sunlight. Miroku came up behind her.  
  
*~*~*~At The Well  
  
"Inuyasha can we go to my time and tell my family that we are getting  
married?" Kagome had her arms around his waist.  
  
"Married? You mean that thing you do in your time?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Umm...ok."  
  
"When can we back time my time and tell them?"  
  
"We can go now? That way we can come back and tell Kaede that we are going  
to be moving to the Western Lands." Inuyasha had a big grin on his face. He  
liked the sound of being called "My Lord" by the people of his new land.  
  
Rolling her eyes. "Yes, but first, we go see my family now." She walked over  
to the well getting read to jump in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~*~*~Tokyo (Kagome's Time)  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome's Grandfather exclaimed. "Your getting MARRIED to this  
demon.?!"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa." Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap. They were all in the  
living room. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Have you two picked a date to have the wedding?" Kagome's mother was very  
happy that her only daughter was getting married.  
  
"Umm.......how about in four months?" Kagome didn't really think about it.  
  
"Four months? Ok. On July 18th, that is a great day to have a wedding. That  
is 2 months before your 22nd birth day." Kagome's mother was all ready  
thinking about the things that she would need and how many invitations that  
she would need as well.  
  
"What are you doing on Monday, Mom?"  
  
"I was thinking about getting a dress for my self and send the boys to get  
their tuxedos."  
  
"Ok. Can I go with you and get the invitations?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Well, Mom we better be getting back now. I will see on Monday then?"  
  
"Ok, Kagome." Her Mother got up and gave her and Inuyasha a hug good-bye.  
  
*~*~*~At The Hut  
  
"Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku! we're back." Kagome walked into the hut  
with Inuyasha close behind her.  
  
"Where were you two?" Miroku asked with a naughty thought in his head and a  
grin on his face.  
  
//WHACK!!//  
  
"OW! What was that for?!" That was twice now that Miroku got hit on the back  
of the head in the same night.  
  
"Don't get a nasty idea monk!" Inuyasha snorted. "We didn't do anything."  
'Well, not yet any ways.' Inuyasha was picturing how he was going to and the  
different places he could mate with Kagome.  
  
"Sango, can I talk to you out side? There is something that I would like to  
ask you." Miroku stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Ok." Sango was not sure what to do. They walked a little ways from the hut.  
They were now at the edge of the forest and the village. "What did you want  
to talk to me about?"  
  
"Sango, will you be my wife? I know it is kind a sudden but I would like you  
to be my mate." Miroku was holding her left hand in his.  
  
Sango did not know what to think. She had an answer but she could not find  
her voice. After a long pause she gave her answer. "Yes."  
  
Miroku smiled and kissed her. This time she did not hit him, but Miroku  
started going for Sango's blouse. She stopped him and said, "Not right here.  
We should go back and tell everyone."  
  
"I think Inuyasha already knows we like each other, but he'll be the first  
to know we're official.." Sango was holding his hand and started to walk  
back to the hut with Miroku at her side.  
  
"True, but everyone else will know."  
  
Sango smiled at him. "That's true."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. What did you think of this  
chapter? ^_^ hehehe! Please R & R! Well, I got to jam. BYE!!  
  
Second A/N: Well I'm not sorry it's short ^-^ Just makes you want to come  
back for more!! But R&R and wait on the edge of your seat. (Or something)  



	5. AN READ!

A/N: Hey people. I don't know when I am going to write the 5th chapter. My self and a friend are writing. So it may be a while till I post it. Well, I got to jam. Bye.

DargFireAngelVWP


	6. THE REAL Chapter 5! The Wedding

Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, the Inuyasha characters  
are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
~*~*~*~  
Love Is Hard  
Chapter 5: The Wedding Night  
By: Alucard Drak and DragonFireAngelVWP  
  
~*~*~*~Two Months Later The Wedding Day  
"Kagome are you ready?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked into her room.  
She was waiting for her to get out of her room because the wedding was about  
to start.  
"Yes, mom. I'm coming. I just can't believe the day has come." To Kagome it  
only seemed like yester that her and her mom went out to buy the dress.  
"The wedding is about to start. We better get down there."  
"Yes, mom."  
~*~*~*~At The Alter  
Inuyasha's mind was racing. 'Why am so nervous? There is no reason why I  
should be nervous.' He couldn't be leave the day had come so quickly.  
Inuyasha's hands were starting to get clammy.  
Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede were not there. They were back in the  
Feudal Area. Miroku and Sango got married two months before they did, and  
are expecting a child in six months. In Inuyasha's time him and Kagome were  
all ready married.  
Kagome told Inuyasha that they would not have sex until they were married in  
her time. He was not to happy about that, but there was nothing that he  
could really do. But tonight he would be able to have his way with her in  
their home. When he thought about it, he said to himself 'Kagome will see  
the demon I really am...' He usually had an evil smirk thinking about that,  
in which Kagome would get suspicious. He usually had the charm to work it  
off.  
They lived in Sesshomaru's house since he was dead. (I know I was evil to  
kill him but oh, well! Second author: ahhhhhhhhh!!! you killed him...evil  
you...) They emptied out everything except the most valuable items.  
The music began to play. Everyone turned their heads around to watch the  
flower girl walk out. After the flower girl walked out, then it was the ring  
bearer; then bride's maids. Then everyone stood up. Kagome was in a long red  
dress that went down to the floor and trailed behind her. 'Wow, she is  
stunning. I can't be leave that is my mate. She is drop dead gorgeous.'  
Inuyasha didn't really know what to think. He was absolutely enchanted at  
her grace and beauty, unable to say a word.  
Kagome made to the alter and everyone sat. It was a great wedding. After the  
wedding everyone went to the reception.  
*~*~*At The Reception  
"Kagome, may I have this dance?" Sota asked his only sister.  
"Of course you can silly."  
The music played and everyone watched as bother and sister danced together.  
They were dancing to "Truly Madly Deeply Do" by Savage Garden. Sota was 6'4  
'' and well built. A lot of girls that he was to die for now at days. He had  
a girlfriend, her name is Marie. Marie is 5'5'', long brown hair that went  
down to her waist, blue eyes, slender, and athletic. She plays water polo,  
basketball, track, and soccer. She was wearing a blue dress that was down to  
her knees, a necklace that had rubies in them, and earrings that matched.  
Marie was watching them from the side. She was happy to be there at the  
wedding. Sota and Marie have been dating for 3 months. The song ended and  
everyone clapped. While they were dancing Inuyasha watch from the side to,  
next to Kagome's grandfather.  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear "Its time to go,  
love."  
"Ok." She smiled at him and turned to everyone. "Thank you all for coming  
and a have a good night. It is time for us two to leave now."  
With that, everyone said there good's bye to them and watched them leave.  
They walked to the well. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped into the well.  
Know one of course saw them jump into the well. Inuyasha made sure of that.  
They were back in Inuyasha's time.  
*~*~*~At The Mansion  
"Kagome you have no idea how long I have waited to do this." Inuyasha's  
voice was husky.  
"Inuyasha please be gentle this my first time." Kagome was kind a nervous.  
"Trust me, I will be gentle." He had a large grin on his face. He laid her  
on the bed and started kissing her. Kagome unbuttoned his shirt and took it  
off. Inuyasha hands were roaming all over the place. He found the zipper to  
her dress and unzipped it.  
Just as he was about to pull off her dress Miroku and Sango burst in the  
door. Inuyasha instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at them.  
Kagome grabbed a pillow to cover her chest. Inuyasha was pissed. For once in  
there lives could they have times to themselves and not be bothered.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BUSY!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I am interrupting you guys?" Miroku yelled. He had a large  
grin on his face. He looked around Inuyasha to see who was behind him. Sango  
smacked him across the head.  
Inuyasha jumped off the bed and grabbed Miroku. They walked out of the room  
leaving the two women. Inuyasha slammed the door behind him.  
"Gosh. I'm sorry Kagome. I tried to stop him but he just got away from me."  
Sango was mad at herself that she couldn't stop Miroku.  
"It's all right. It wasn't your fault." Kagome pulled up her dress and  
smiled at Sango.  
*~*~*~*~Down the Hall  
"What the fuck Miroku!" Inuyasha was not very happy.  
"Sorry to bother you but this couldn't wait."  
"What do you mean? Couldn't wait?!"  
"Will you relax? This is very important that you know this. Sesshoumaru has  
a kid. I do not know where the kid is at but he has one."  
"What do you mean? Who is the mother then?" Inuyasha's rage was gone when  
Miroku told him this.  
"Do you remember Rin? That girl that was with him and Jaken?"  
"Yeah. Don't tell me that is the mother?"  
"Yes, she is the mother."  
"Why would she be the mother? She is a human." Inuyasha did not understand  
that. His brother hated all humans. Inuyasha was confused.  
"I don't know. Your brother did not like humans. Why would he pick a human  
mate?" Miroku was all so confused by this.  
"Do you know where she is?"  
"Yes, but I for once can not get to her."  
"What do you mean by that?" This had Inuyasha very confused.  
"She is with all demons. They are protecting her."  
"That makes some sense." Miroku gave Inuyasha a funny look. "The only reason  
that they are protecting her is to make sure that my brother's child grows  
up to be strong. An some day kill me and take over these lands once more."  
"You have a point there. I think we better stop talking or Kagome is going  
to be mad that you are not back yet."  
"Yeah. Oh, IF you ever do that again I will kill you." Inuyasha flexes his  
claws.  
"Ok." Miroku's face went white.  
~*~*~*~Back in the room  
"How much longer do you think they are going to take?" Kagome was starting  
to get frustrated.  
"I don't know." Sango was starting to get pissed.  
Then the doors opened. Inuyasha walked in first then Miroku.  
"It is about time you two got back. You were gone for 30 minutes." Sango  
stated flatly.  
"Lets go home love." Miroku said holding the door for Sango.  
After they left Inuyasha walked to the bed.  
"Now where were we?" Inuyasha said smiling.  
"I believe you were going to take off my dress." Kagome was starting to  
blush a bit.  
"Back to what we were doing then." Inuyasha sat on the bed and grabbed the  
bottom of the dress and pulled it off. He sat there staring at Kagome.  
"Are you just going to stay there and look?" Kagome said as she watched him  
stare at her.  
"No." Inuyasha throw the dress to the side and climbed on top of her. He put  
his hands on the side of her head. She rapped her arms around his neck and  
slowly pulled him into a kiss. Kagome moved her hands over his chest then  
down to his pants. She unbuttoned them an unzipped them and then rolled over  
so that she was on top and he was on the bottom. She kissed his neck and  
slowly mover her way down to his pants. "Kagome...." Inuyasha groaned.  
When Kagome got down to his pants she took them off and then his underwear.  
She smiled and crawled back on top of him and kissed him. Inuyasha pulled  
her into a kiss. He found the back of her bra and cut them. He pull the bra  
off of her to see her breast. He then rolled over and broke the kiss. He  
went down and slashed the last bit of clothing the kept him from what his  
eyes could not see. He put his hand on Kagome's left breast and lightly  
squeezed it. He earned a moan from her. He lowered his head to her right  
breast and started to suck it.  
'God I have never felt so much pleaser.' Kagome's mind said over and over.  
"Inuyasha...mmmm...aahh.." Kagome clutched to the sheets. Inuyasha moved his  
head to her other breast. He was moving his hands in a circle motion.  
'Her skin is so soft.' Inuyasha's mind was racing. Kagome could feel a bulge  
in between her legs. He moved his way down her body to her wet pussy. First  
Inuyasha put in one finger. Kagome moaned loud. Inuyasha had a smirk on his  
at that point. Inuyasha moved his hand in and out slowly.  
"In..uy..asha...aahh..." Kagome moaned in between gasps. Inuyasha was proud  
that he could do this to his mate.  
Inuyasha pulled out his fingers and licked them. "You taste good. Are you  
ready?"  
"Yes." Kagome was smiling.  
He positioned himself over her. "This may hurt ok?"  
"Uhuh."  
Inuyasha slowly put himself into her. Kagome was happy that Inuyasha was her  
husband now and that they would spend the rest of there lives together.  
Inuyasha felt the barer. "If it hurts to much then we will stop. Ok?"  
"You wont hurt me bad. I trust you."  
Inuyasha smiled. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He drew his  
hips back and thrust into her, braking the bare. Kagome winced at the pain.  
'It is not as bad as my friends said it was.' Kagome thought it wasn't to  
bad. He broke the kiss and started to move slowly and then picked up his  
speed.  
"Ka..go..me..your so tight and slick." Inuyasha gasped as he thrusted into  
her again and again.  
"Oh, god Inuyasha..aahh." Kagome held onto the sheets as he went in and out  
of her. She started to meet his thrusts. She moved her hips up to meet his.  
She was in heaven. "INUYASHA!! AAHH!! HARDER!!" Kagome cried.  
"Kagome! God!" Inuyasha said. When Kagome cried that he went harder and  
faster. He was fighting the urge to realest his seed into her. He wanted to  
release at the same time she did. Kagome was close to her first orgasm ever.  
It was very close. She felt like she was going to burst from so much  
pleasure.  
"INUYASHA!! AAHH!!"  
"KAGOME!!." With one final thrust her inner walls squeezed around him and he  
spilt his seed into her. Inuyasha rolled to the side because he did not want  
to crush her. They were both panting. When they finally caught their breaths  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. "I love you."  
"I love you to Inuyasha." Kagome rested her head on his chest. He pulled her  
closer putting his legs around her. His right hand went down to the small of  
her back an the other around her back. Kagome feel asleep in know time.  
Inuyasha feel asleep 2 minutes after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~Else Where  
  
"Inuyasha. You shall lose the most precious thing to you." Someone said  
through the darkness that enshrouded the speaker.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DragonFireAngelVWP A/N: Hey, sorry that it took us so long to update. I have been really busy. I have had water polo left and right and summer school. I hate computers. Thank GOD it is the last week of summer school! Thanks for the reviews.  
Alucard Drak A/N: Er....yeah sorry about that....well we'll get these in sooner for  
you all.


End file.
